


Paredes de Hielo

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Hope, Hurt, M/M, Unhappy Ending, mini relato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: "Por esta noche, ¿cuidarías a mi hijo?"
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Maito Dai | Might Duy
Kudos: 9





	Paredes de Hielo

El colmillo blanco ha tenido mejores momentos. Dai lo sabe, él ha oído las historias sobre la guerra, los relámpagos en sus manos, la forma en la que el filo de su espada es capaz de cavar más allá de cualquier piel.

Él no ha visto nada realmente, todo lo que sabe son historias que dicen por la calle, viejas anécdotas que se han ido apagando conforme los días pasan y las habladurías se hacen grandes respecto a él.

Pero Dai sigue creyendo que todas las partes buenas son ciertas, incluso si solo conoce esa versión de Sakumo, el pequeño hombre delgado y temblorosos que constantemente lidiaba infructuosamente con la arrogancia de su pequeño hijo a su alrededor.

Así que Dai está feliz cuando abre la puerta y mira a Sakumo. Todavía se ve aturdido y despeinado, pero al menos lleva el uniforme completo puesto y es mucho más de lo que Dai puede decir.

Las manos de Sakumo están sobre los hombros de su hijo, quien frunce el ceño y mira Dai con arrogancia y superioridad antes de que le dé una palmada y le diga que entre a saludar a Gai.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Dai sostiene la puerta en una clara invitación, pero los pies de Sakumo se mantienen firmes y quietos del otro lado de su pequeña entrada.

— Sí — es apenas un suspiro, pero Dai se ha acostumbrado a las palabras suaves y tímidas que Sakumo suele dar — Pero necesito que cuides a Kakashi esta noche.

Dai sonríe y asiente, sintiendo un cosquilleo de felicidad con la idea, porque significaba que Sakumo estaba confiando en él y se estaban moviendo en la dirección correcta.

— ¿A dónde irás? — es Dai quien sale cuando Sakumo sigue sin moverse, y cierra la puerta detrás de él cuando finalmente está afuera.

— Tengo una misión — dice y Dai asiente, sintiendo el deseo de arreglar su camisa y enderezar el pequeño lazo de su espada, pero han hablado sobre el contacto afuera de la casa y Dai respeta la decisión de Sakumo de _no tocar_.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? — mueve sus manos al frente, un poco, casi demasiado ansioso por seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Ha sido difícil, y le ha llevado tiempo, pero ha logrado que Sakumo se abra un poco con él, que salga al patio a jugar con su hijo y que de vez en cuando acepte una cena para los cuatro.

— Pronto — Sakumo tiembla, como si tuviera frío, y luego sus pies vacilan entre acercarse y volver — Solo será esta noche.

Dai asiente lentamente y no responde. La luna arriba es una especie de huevo brillante, ahogado entre la pequeña manta de estrellas que se eleva sobre su cabeza. Los ojos de Sakumo parecen un poco más pálidos con esa luz, muy abiertos y distantes, y Dai mira a ellos y hay algo en su forma que lo preocupa.

Sakumo parece notarlo, porque parpadea y aparta la vista, y sus pies todavía siguen en el mismo lugar y lo hace preguntarse si va a decir algo más o si va a despedirse de Kakashi.

— Suele ser un poco rebelde para dormir — dice Sakumo, con la mirada en sus pies, soltando una risa floja — Así que asegúrate de que duerma.

Dai siente aquel aire triste y lo odia. Ha pasado un tiempo intentando clavar las uñas en su caparazón de hielo, pero de alguna manera siempre volvía a surgir.

Plancha su rostro cuando lo mira de nuevo, no puede ser grosero a pesar de todo, ¡tiene modales! Y Sakumo le está pidiendo un favor.

— Por supuesto que lo haré — promete, pero su mano no se levanta a pesar de formar el pulgar.

Sakumo mira un momento más por la ventana, torpemente, porque probablemente Kakashi ni siquiera está en esa dirección.

Dai quiere tomar su brazo, quiere poder adelantarse un poco y sujetar su mano como ha querido hacer desde hace un tiempo, aunque no sabe por qué.

No debe estar preocupado por el colmillo blanco, incluso si es su primera misión en mucho tiempo, a pesar de la opresión en su pecho que le susurra que lo detenga de alguna manera.

Sakumo le da una sonrisa y Dai sacude esa sensación, lanzándola lejos.

El leve movimiento de la mano de Sakumo se siente reconfortante cuando apenas se arrastra en el hombro de Dai en una despedida.

Lo hace sentir confianza y calidez, lo hace soñar con que al volver pueda atreverse a intentar otro acercamiento, a finalmente derribar sus paredes de hielo.

Sakumo se evapora en su patio. Él es un rayo, lluvia, un perro grande y solitario, y también fue un héroe feliz alguna vez, sintiéndose casi como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

Dai no sabe a dónde va Sakumo, pero no le importa. Él cree en sus habilidades, él ha creído en que podrá salir adelante y en que la aldea lo volvería a necesitar.

Cualquier sueño que tenga es posible, incluso si parecían opuestos, apartados como el cielo y la tierra, o la vida y la muerte, Dai todavía lo intentará.

Sus ojos se angostan con ilusión a la luna y el insondable firmamento que parece repentinamente triste y gris.

Pero Dai no: él no tiene miedo. Él cree en Sakumo. Él cree en que volverá.

Y sin embargo, la luz de sonrisa se pierde y no llega nunca a sus ojos, está atorada en la piel de Sakumo, en la cortina de cristal enterrada profundamente en él.

Pero Dai no piensa en eso. Él cree que podrá derribarlo, quizá el calor de las puertas sería lo suficientemente fuerte para derretir toda esa nieve, y Dai estaba dispuesto a decírselo, a contarle ese secreto para que juntos pudieran avanzar.

Entonces estaba seguro de que Sakumo se sorprendería. Sí, y ambos podrían sonreír. Y Dai podría sostener su mano con la suya.

Así que no se da cuenta. No piensa en su rostro, no piensa en sus palabras ni el hielo.

No lo hace cuando acuesta a Kakashi.

No lo hace tampoco cuando a mitad de la noche el niño se escapa por la ventana y Dai sale corriendo detrás de él.

No lo hizo hasta que fue muy tarde.

Hasta que Kakashi se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, delante de un cuerpo sin vida.

Hubo un grito en algún lugar, una exclamación como un aullido doloroso y un relámpago que cayó en el jardín y se sintió como si el cielo se viniera encima de su cabeza.

Al final, todo lo que queda es el sonido de la lluvia en la ventana y el fondo gris del hielo quebrado, derritiéndose lentamente como una mancha de sangre batida en sus pies.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero creer no fue la intención de Sakumo dejar que su hijo mirara su cadáver. Así que, ¿por qué no?


End file.
